Sad HetaOni Story: Read at Your Own Risk
by CrossoverWriterrr
Summary: This is the part in HetaOni when everyone dies. Read at your own risk and read with this playing: /watch?v 5SGk8hJ62TU and this: /watch?v XQ2gH6jYl A


Story: Side Story of HetaOni

By: Judith Springer

_"All I can remember vividly, to the point where I can't breathe, is when we first came here. Even while everyone was trying to think of a way to escape, I did nothing to help... I had to be protected like an idiot... One after the other, they lost their lives right before my eyes," Italy said, his voice lost in the darkness._

Italy sat at the table with everybody else, candles in front of everybody. He hadn't been expecting what would happen until the first flash back started.

_/Japan laid there, helpless, against the pure-white piano. Blood was pooling around Italy's friend, Japan's blood. Japan was dying, and all the while, he was talking to Italy, telling him that it was helpless and that he himself was sure to die._

_ "Haha, I guess this is the end for me..." Japan said, voice heavy with pain and agony._

_ "N-no! Don't say that! Wait a minute! I can make bandages out of this white flag and stop the bleeding!" Italy said, sobbing as tears streamed down his face upon seeing one of the people he cared for dying._

_ "No.. No... It's hopeless... There is no time... Please, just leave me and go to the others... Fortunately, they've forgotten... That I came here... Please... Just leave me..." Japan smiled weakly, even though he was in so much pain._

_ "Of course I can't do that! Just – I'll make bandages right now! Please – !" Italy sobbed loudly and started to cry harder. No! He didn't want to leave his friend behind! Japan was his best friend! His brother!_

_ "Italy..."_

_ "W-what?"_

_ "You don't even have your white flag anymore, do you? You have already used it to make bandages for the others..."_

_ "No – ! I do! Look, I just made it! I'll help you right now! No! No! Japan! I'll do anything! I'll do anything! Just hold on a little bit longer!"_

_ "Italy, you are so kind... Even though my vision is blurred, I can see that you are lying... It is so... Frustrating..."_

_ "'Till the end, I wanted us to get out together..."_

_ Japan shut his eyes, giving in to death and sleeping forever./_

Japan disappeared and his candle turned red like blood.

/_Russia, France, and China laid on the floor, Russia to the left of France and China to the right; blood pooled around all three of them as they died slowly and painfully._

_"Sorry, this is where I fall," China said, voice coated with sadness and pain._

_ "I'm glad... We could make a new... Breach at least," Russia said sadly._

_ "Come now, Italy... Don't cry... Just... Just go; if you stay, that monster is going to show up again," France said, eyes glazed over with death._

_ "But..." Italy was about to protest, but his voice caught in his throat as he sobbed again._

_ "Prussia, will you take care of Italy? He's fast on his feet but it's hard to fight that monster..." France asked Prussia weakly as he was losing his life quicker than the others._

_ "I know. I'll do it," Prussia said, eyes tearing up, even despite his great pride._

_ France's eyes shut and his breathing came to a halt._

_ "France?" Italy asked, only to receive no answer._

_ "Quickly, don't let our efforts be in vain... Really, you're so slow on the uptake," Russia said, smiling weakly, though pain could be seen right through the smile._

_ "If you stay here, you'll only get in the way... Just get out of here, quickly," China said, breathing becoming heavy._

_ "Let's go Italy, let's get out of here," Prussia said to Italy and leading him out of the room._

_ "You really are a perfect role for the villain," China said to Russia._

_ "You're quite an actor yourself," Russia replied._

_ "I have to find... Japan... While I got all sluggish here... I forgot again..." China was clearly dying._

_ "China?" Russia asked after a minute._

_ "Even in this place... I'm still all alone yet again..." Russia sighed._

_Russia closed his eyes, prepared for death to over take him./_

Russia, France, and China disappeared, their candles turning blood red.

_ /America sat in between two beds, of which England and Canada laid on, the two of them already dead. America was bleeding from the chest and Canada and England had blood seeping from their heads and necks. America was holding his two brothers' hands and squeezing them tightly, as if afraid he would be lost in eternal darkness like them, though one could tell that he was sad for having lost two of the most important people in his life._

_ "Yeah, we'll be fine. So just go and get us reinforcements or something," America said, his idiotic grin still plastered on his face, though one could see that it was fake and he was in great pain and was extremely sad for having to leave Italy._

_ "Wait! In the meantime, even you will get hurt beyond help – !" Italy started, sobbing, though being cut off by America._

_ "It's fine... Besides, I want to do these two a favor and stay with them..."_

_ "America – !"_

_ "No, that isn't it... They can't hear me anymore, so I'll tell you in all honesty... I want to stay with them 'till my last moment because they're both so important to me..."_

_ "And because you're going to... Protect me – ." Once again, Italy was cut off by America._

_ "Haha! Yeah! Even though I can't even move anymore! But I'm not making a mistake... And I regret not being able to be there for these two..." America's eyes teared up a little at the edges. "Go for it, I wish you luck!"_

_ America's eyes closed forever, as he went into an eternal slumber with his brothers. These three, known as the Eternal Three, had died together, just as their name had stated. 'Eternal Three'.../_

England, America, and Canada disappeared forever, their candles turning blood red as well.

_ /Prussia and Germany were on the ground, leaning against the wall as their 'brothers blood' pooled around them._

_ "We got back the key," Prussia said, smiling a little._

_ Italy was crying the hardest he had ever cried. The first person to ever become his friend was dying. So was that first friend's brother and he cared dearly for both of them. Right now, his heart was shattering and he could feel it._

_ "Hey, don't cry Italy. We risked our lives and went through so much trouble to get it back..." Germany said._

_ "Why did you lie to me? You said you were only going to take a look around..." Italy sobbed._

_ "Ah, yes. Well... It's probably the same reason you didn't tell us that everyone else was dead." Germany's eyes flashed with pain and sadness at what he had just said._

_ "You knew – !" Italy's eyes had grown wide as the tears continuously poured from his eyes and the sobs left his throat._

_ "Hahaha! … Well, now... West... Why don't we take a little rest, I'm really tired..." Prussia said, laughing weakly, his eyelids drooping shut._

_ "You're right, Prussia... You go ahead; I'll catch up with you later..." Germany replied, his own eyelids drooping._

_ "Why! No! I can't do this anymore, I'm staying with you!" Italy said, sobbing even more than before, as he knew the meaning behind why they were tired: they had lost too much blood and their bodies were just reacting to it in that way._

_ "Anyone... Who disobeys... Will do... Ten laps..." Germany muttered with all the might he could muster._

_ "... Look, if you don't... Hurry up, he will... Keep adding.. More..." Prussia said, smiling slightly._

_ "Fine! I'll run! I'll run ten laps, but then I will run away and you'll... You'll have to... Catch me..." Italy sobbed more, feeling himself dying on the inside. The light of his smile was disappearing as well._

_ Prussia didn't respond, his eyes shutting and breath stopping abruptly. He had died with a gentle smile on his face._

_ "Pruss – ?" Italy was about to call Prussia's name when Germany's eyes shut as well, his breath stopping too._

_ "Ger... ma... ny..." Italy sank to the floor, sobbing, and he curled up, wishing he could just die too./_

Germany and Prussia, the last ones with Italy, disappeared and their candles turned red... The last ones other that Italy's own to turn red.


End file.
